The Rise of Storm
by flipper887
Summary: Kayla Carson was with her brother John in the forest when Kayla saves John from a shadow creature, next thing she knows she awakes and finds that she has powers, but she is confused and doesn't know what is happening until Jack Frost tells her.Will they survive the encounter?Will Kayla become more then expected? Read to find out! Please review, I don't own rise of the guardians.
1. Chapter 1

**Here you go. Another story! I am excited to get this one typed up, tell me what you think! PLEAAAASSSEEE (please) review! Have a nice day!**

It was a crisp night when it happened; it had been a fun day full of laughter and snow… Kayla was running, she was in danger, my older brother was being pulled by her older brother's hand they were being chased by a…a shadow, it had all began after their trip from the park. The creature behind them was gaining on them. The black shadowy creature leapt in front of Kayla something around them caught on fire… The creature plunged at Kayla's older brother his teeth bearing, John (Kayla's older brother) gripped Kayla's hand tighter there was nothing they could do, they were trapped… Kayla realized what she must do. She shoved John as hard as she could out of the way, safe. Kayla suddenly felt the creature on her; it had the greatest amount of force she had ever felt… The creature was pushing her; lightning stroked the sky several times, Kayla was scared the creature bit her and pushed her, John was screaming at the shadow, suddenly it stabbed her through her stomach the poor child screamed into the night air in shock she was landing on the ground now but it was hot she had landed in the fire she tried to scream once more but nothing came out. Suddenly everything was black. Kayla tried to breath but she inhaled ash, light suddenly erupted out of the dark Kayla sat up she was in fire

"Ahhh" Kayla said as she stood up to get away from the fire Kayla looked around her breath a white cloud. Kayla was scared she remembered the shadow, where was it? Where am I?

"JOHN" she yelled looking for her older brother "JOOOHHNNNN" lightning stroke arose the sky once more. Kayla looked up at the night sky the clouds across the sky separated to reveal the moon Kayla looked at it, it was bigger than usual and it was full, for a moment she wasn't scared anymore, then someone said "Storm".

"Who said that" Kayla shouted snapping back, she began to run away, she must find her mom, dad and John her, shoes were gone(probably ashes in the fire) and her blond ponytail trailed behind her.

"JOHN" she shouted as she ran through the forest leaving behind the fire in which she was reborn from. No matter where she ran she came back to the fire. She sat down and put her face in her hands and began to cry. She whimpered like a small disturbed child. She was lost and alone. Where was everyone? What happened to the shadow? Where was John?

A voice suddenly rang out "why are you crying"

"Who's there?" Kayla shouted

"It's just me" the voice said once more "Jack Frost"

"Jack Frost" Kayla replied standing up looking for him, she was shivering and the tears slowly dripped out of her eyes

"Why are you crying" Jack repeated

"I-I was running through the forest with John an-and the shadow thing attacked me and threw me in- in the fire" Kayla stuttered "next thing I woke up in the fire and everybody was gone"

Jack looked at her could she be a chosen one? He got off from his perch on the tree branch and walked towards Kayla she was shivering

"Was that you who said storm" Kayla asked

"No," Jack said "but I bet that that was the moon saying your name!"

"No, I'm Kayla" Kayla spoke "Kayla Car-"

"No, the moon gave it to you" Jack exclaimed with excitement as he walked towards Kayla

"The moon" Kayla asked

"You have been chosen" Jack said

"What do you mean chosen" Kayla said her body shivering uncontrollably now

Jack looked at her she was very young looking, she had blond hair pulled back into a sloppy pony tail little pieces of hair sticking out everywhere, she also wore a pair of ripped worn light blue jeans on, and baggy sweatshirt with a huge soccer ball on it.

"How old are you" said Jack

"13" said Kayla "last November"

Kayla took her gaze off of Jack and said "what happened?"

Jack sighed his usual playful smile gone "you have finished your old life an-"

"Finished?" Kayla interrupted

"How can I put this" Jack said "the shadow you spoke of earlier must have killed you and you have been chosen by the moon to help protect this world"

"The moon? Dead? I'm dead? Your crazy" the word sunk low into Kayla's heart "I can't be dead, John and I are, are going to play soccer tomorrow, Mom's making pot pie for diner and, and I'm…I'm just a kid, kids don't die like that. I'm here, if I were dead id…id be in Heaven"

"But you were chosen after you died" Jack said

"But I'm not dead, I can't be" Kayla shouted as she stood up and began to run away from the fire "JOHN" she shouted; she ran away from Jack he was wrong, Kayla couldn't be dead, in the distance she the lights of a small village "Mom, Dad, John" Kayla shouted. Kayla ran into the village, she ran up to the first person she saw and said

"Excuse me, ma'am but could you tel-"

The woman did not see Kayla though; instead she walked right through her. Kayla gasped and fell to the ground the woman just walked through her! She stood back up only to have it done again.

Something was wrong she ran away from the town and deep into the woods she collapsed into the snow. Lightning around her stroked across the sky, Kayla was alone, nobody could hear or see her except for Jack,what had gone wrong? She lay down in the snow, she seemed to produce static electricity, the winds around her picked up the lightning in the sky grew and grew and thunder echoed across the land. Kayla lay in the snow as the freezing winds slapped her. I guess the moon was right, thought Kayla I am a storm.

Just then Jack re-appeared by Kayla's side "you have to stop this storm, Storm" Jack said

Kayla shut her eyes. She couldn't stop…

"Storm, listen to me, you're the only one who can stop this" Jack said as he knelt down in the snow next to Kayla

Kayla shut her eyes harder the storm picked up harder and harder

"Storm" Jack shouted over the howling wind, trying to use his own wind to stop hers, then Jack realized that she couldn't stop it she dint know how, Jack scooped her up and told her to hold on to him and he started to fly towards the north the storm was getting larger He then brought Kayla into a cave up north and laid her down on the floor Kayla shut her eye's she would not open them not ever.

"Storm" Jack said "I need you to calm down, talk to me"

Jack looked around the cave (where he was currently living)

"I'm scared Jack" Kayla said

"don't be" Jack said

He continued to try and stop her, he looked at the globe with the lights there were tornadoes, and hurricanes spreading across it. It was worse than Jack thought how do I distract her? Thought Jack? Sparks went off in jack's head that's right she's a kid I could use my talent with her!

"Storm" Jack said" want to play some soccer? You like soccer don't you?"

Kayla mumbled something she was to weak

"What was that" Jack asked

"I said" Kayla spoke "everybody likes soccer"

Jack was thrilled that Storm had spoken

"I don't know" Jack said "I'm not much of a fan"

Kayla sat up "you're joking right?"

"No" Jack said smiling "I prefer hockey"

"You're crazy" Kayla said standing up "do you have a ball?"

Jack grabbed some snow and made an ice soccer ball he then used his wind and passed it, Kayla smiled and look at it and tried to use her wind to push it but it dint work, she frowned and tried to kick it but it was as hard as a rock. The storm outside died down Kayla sighed and sat on the ground. It had worked Jack had calmed Storm down. He went over and sat by Kayla

"You know, you're a lot stronger than you think" Jack said

"Why have I been chosen to do this" Kayla said

"Because… you died heroically" Jack spoke

"But what if I don't want to be a magical person or whatever, what if I refuse to believe it?" Kayla said

"It's not something that you get to choose" Jack said "you're lucky a lot of kids want to be able to do the things you can."

"Then, why don't they, they can take over when I die" Kayla said "but oh no, it's too late I already died. How long do I have to do this for"

"Forever" Jack said "so I think"

"You mean I never get to truly die" Kayla replied

"You want to die? "Jack said

"Well I don't want to live forever" Kayla said "what about John, and my parents, can I see them?"

"How can you remember them, Storm" Jack asked "when I was reborn I dint know anything about my previous life."

"How could I forget" Kayla said "and my names not Storm, it's Kayla"

"But the moon gave you storm, Storm" Jack replied "that's your name in this life"

Kayla thought of God, would she ever make it to heaven?

"Storm" Jack said "it's not so bad"

"What, not being seen or heard" Kayla said "living but not, being able to do great things and not being able to share it?"

"Forget about all of that, first let's just get you trained up" Jack said "you can't make storms like that you have to watch it"

"I couldn't help it" Kayla spoke in anger causing a roll of thunder to erupt.

"come here" Jack said "let me show you something" he walked to the entrance of the cave, the storm was over, He then jumped off the side of the cave and down the side of a cliff, as he fell Kayla shouted

"JACK" he then came up "you can fly?!"

"How do you think we got here?" Jack asked

"Your turn just jump off and fly" Jack said

"Okay" Kayla said, she got a running start and leapt off the side of the cliff it wasn't working Kayla wasn't flying

Jack flew down by Kayla and grabbed her hand "you got this" he said and together they flew, Kayla smiling at the sky she was doing it! She was flying! Suddenly the northern light's appeared in the distant Jack frowned and guided Kayla back to the cave "Storm I gotta go, I'll explain later, stay here" he felt worried for leaving her she could start a storm or do something stupid but he would have to trust her. But for now he'd have to worry about what the guardians wanted.

**How'd you like it? PLEASE REVIWE! Tell me if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2 Pitch

Jack flew off towards the distance towards North's house. The light had worried him, what if the meeting was about Storm and her destruction? Jack landed back on the snow he walked the remaining steps to the workshop.

Once he was inside the workshop the meeting began

"As we all noticed the weather last night and I believe that it may have something to do with pi-"North began but was interrupted by Jack

"No it… it wasn't Pitch it was Storm-"

"Who's Storm" North asked raising an eyebrow

"She's a new chosen one, she took the fact of being chosen pretty hard" said Jack

"That hard mate!" Bunnymund said

"She's powerful" Jack said "and doesn't realize her strength"

"Should we be worried about her?" North said

"What" Jack said "Storm no she's just a… Just a kid" Jack said "she's only 13."

"That young" North asked

"Well" the tooth fairy said "it was terrible for my fairies last night during that storm"

"Well" Jack said "I guess I'll tell her to be more careful"

"More careful mate, she caused major destruction!" Bunnymund said

"Well maybe Jack," said North "you will stay with her until she is completely able to control herself"  
"What"? Jack said "I'm not her dad she can-"

"She nearly turned Hawaii in to the sunken city; you can't leave someone like that by them self! She could destroy the planet, and if she turns evil she cou-"

"That's never going to happen" Jack said

"Meeting abjured" North said "Jack, you'll care for her until she is trained. Good day I must get back to work."

Jack shook his head and left the workshop inuring Bunnymunds summon

"WIND take me home!" Jack shouted as he walked. The wind obeyed and took him home But when he got there the ground was trembling up and down caused by little earth quakes. He flew into the cave

"Storm" he said sharply "what are you doing"

On the floor curled up in a little ball was Storm she was making the earth trembled as Storm breathed. It was light outside now he could see Storm properly now. She was a cute little girl she had freckles, and scars she had no shoes on either and burns from the fire on her skin, her blond hair was golden, and her body shivered, Jack looked around for a blanket, he dint have one but he had a cloak that he had worn 301 years ago the day he was re-born he but it around her and took a bag of treats he had nicked from the workshop and set it aside for Kayla.

Kayla woke up a few hours later to find the cave empty, "John" she said aloud hoping that the previous night was just a dream but she couldn't be that lucky. On the table was a bag of cookies Kayla ate one and another. She walked to the cave entrance drawing her cloak around her

"Jack" Kayla shouted she went outside; Jack was sitting the mountain thinking "Jack" Kayla shouted once more. Jack looked down and went to the cave

"What's up?" he said, he smiled at the way the cloak looked on Storm

"I think I'm going to be on my way.

"I have to train you"

"What" Storm asked

"It's a long story" Jack said "at the meeting…You know do you want to go meet this kid named Jamie?"

"No" Said Kayla

"Great" Jack said "hop on my back"

Kayla did as told and griped around his neck "that's a tight grip you have" Jack said he then jumped out of the cave and flew the snow was beautiful. Jack was cold under Kayla but luckily she had had a cloak on. Jack showed off with Kayla and flipped through the air and made snowflakes with his staff. When they reached Jamie's house Kayla recognized the area it was her town! Kayla jumped off Jack's back in excitement.

"This is my town" Kayla shouted with excitement. Kayla jumped over tree roots and stumps on to the road and down the street and there was her house! She burst through the door and there was John! Kayla ran to him and hugged him but she fell through him on to the floor. She had forgotten that she was unseen.

"Dang you moon" Kayla cried tears slipping down her face "John" she cried "it's me!" he walked on like a lost soul his eyes were puffy and splotchy. Kayla ran into the kitchen "Mom" she cried her mother was sitting at the table crying while her father was talking with his arm around Kayla's mom they were talking about funeral plans

"Mommy, I'm right here" Kayla shouted "daddy"

Kayla ran up to her bed room it was sealed off policemen who were looking at her room Kayla couldn't take it anymore she fell to the ground crying.

Kayla sat there looking in her bed room, her soccer posters and soccer balls were on her bed, she felt a cold chill and a hand on her shoulder she sat there covering her face with her hands crying she was shaking, when she looked up and saw Jack Frost.

"Why" Kayla said as John walked by once more "why did the moon put me here? im not meant for this."

"It's okay, Storm" Jack comforted "now come on" Kayla stood up and hugged Jack, he was the only one in the world who could see her. Kayla walked down the stairs and stopped at a photo on the wall in it she was kicking a soccer ball and John was standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder just like Jack was doing. They walked out the front door Kayla took a moment at the door and waved to her mom and dad even if they dint see her.

Jack went to Jamie's house while Kayla sat under a juniper tree yards away from them. Jamie had ridden Kayla's bus…

"Jamie" Jack said "why aren't you in school"

"There is no school today!" Jamie said with excitement "the weather channel said high winds, and tornado warnings, all because of the storm last night!

Jack took a look at Kayla and back to Jamie "well aren't you lucky"

"What were you looking at, Jack" Jamie asked

"Storm" Jack said

"Who's that" Jamie asked

"A new chosen one" Jack said "she use to live around here her name was Kayla"

"I know her!" Jamie said "She… she rode my bus! She's a chosen one now!?

"Yeah" Jack said "she caused that storm last night"

"Where is she…I…I can't see her" Jamie said.

"Try harder" Jack said

Kayla smiled at Jamie but he couldn't see her, she whipped away her tears as she sat there.

"I...I think I have to go" Jamie said as his mom called him

"Okay, by bud" Jack said and went to Kayla

"if Jamie couldn't see Storm I don't know who can" Jack thought

He grabbed Kayla by the hand and hoisted her on her back and started to fly towards his favorite place "I'm going to take you to a place that I call home"

Kayla nodded and layer her head on Jack's back tears still dripping as she looked at her house in the distance.

After about thirty minutes they reached a pond with ice covering it, it was dark now,

"This is where I died and where I was reborn" Jack said

"Kayla sat on the ice it dint crack mainly because Kayla was a spirit.

"How did you die" Kayla said

"I was skating here and the ice was cracking under my sister's feet, I saved her but instead I fell through the ice" Jack said "but I fell through instead"

Kayla rubbed her eyes and said "you were very brave"

"Me? You were you were speared in the stomach by saving your brother, and then burned to death" Jack said

Kayla looked at the ice and sniffed

Let me teach you to fly Jack said

"I can't" Kayla said

"Give me your hand" Jack said

Kayla did, together they hoisted off the ice a few inches Jack let go, Kayla hovered an inch or more off the ground.

"You're doing it!" Jack yelled, Kayla looked down she was excited the wind blew with Kayla's excitment

"Now try to move up" Jack said "Storm, you can do it" Kayla jumped in the air and began to move freely

"I'm flying!" Kayla shouted as she flew and did flips through the air Jack suddenly appeared by her side "I'll race ya" he shouted as he sped up

"Oh no you won't" Kayla shouted with joy as the wind behind me pushed me. Just then as Kayla was flying a shadow appeared in front of Kayla.

"JACK" Kayla shouted as she froze and began to back up. Jack appeared by Kayla's side

"What is it" he asked Kayla pointed at the black shadow

"Pitch" Jack said as he grabbed Kayla's hand

"It's you from the woods last night" Kayla shouted "You…you killed me! It's your fault I'm here!" Kayla shouted.

"Well if it isn't you! I never thought I'd see you again" Pitch said

"Pitch killed you" Jack shouted! Thunder streaked above in the sky and the wind picked up, a storm was coming.

"Crazy weather were having eh, Jack"

"No" Kayla said "that's just me!" at that Kayla conjured the water from the pond into a huge wave and guided it towards Pitch it hit him and knocked him towards the ground. Jack looked at Kayla in amazement.

"Common, let's get out of here sport" Jack said and grabbed Kayla's hand and together they flew towards the cave. Jack's cloak kept Kayla warm.

"How'd you learn to do that Storm?" Jack said

"I…I don't know" Kayla replied "but that was pretty cool"

"Heck yeah it was, tomorrow were going to have to practice" Jack said "but for now let's go get some dinner"

Jack and Kayla flew to Wendy's and nicked some frosty's and then played a few innocent pranks before finally going home. This was going to be one crazy chosen one. Maybe one day she would become a guardian like Jack.

"Despite Storm's win Jack couldn't help feel nervous what was Pitch doing? Was he planning another uprising? I guess we'll find out sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 3: Pitches move

MANY thanks to… XxSaphirezxX for my comment and for following me. Please read and review! New chapter coming soon!

The past weeks still range in Jack's mind, what was Pitch doing? Why did he kill Kayla? Why would he kill an innocent child? Jack planned on keeping the previous night a secret until later that afternoon when something equally frightening occurred.

Jack had been attempting to teach Kayla how to use her wind.

"Take a deep breath" Jack said "push your arms out like this and shoot them forward pushing the wind with your arms"

Storm pushed the wind and made it dance around she was really progressing. As far as Jack was concerned he'd only have to care for her for a few more weeks.

Later that month Kayla was sitting in the snow by herself making snow balls absentmindedly. Jack was off at the pole. As Kayla rolled a snow ball in her palm it started to turn black and turn into sand. Just then a whisper floated through the air.

"Huh?" Kayla said looking around

"Well, if it isn't Storm" came a voice

Kayla jumped and began to crawl backward

"You… YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME" Kayla shouted as she looked at Pitch thunder rolling overhead.

"Calm down child" Pitch said with a grin "I only wanted to congratulate you, on earlier on this month"

"You…you mean you're not going to try to hurt me?" Kayla said

"My dear child, of course not" Pitch said

"Then why are you here?" Kayla asked "you…YOU KILLED ME!"

"You know we could be great together" Pitch said

"NEVER" Kayla shouted as she picked up a snow ball and threw it at him

"Alright" Pith said "we're just going to have to this the hard way"

Kayla looked at him and began to run. She was fast. She was swift. Nothing could stop her. Nothing… except for Pitch, he turned to sand and slipped under her feet and stood back up

"Boo" He said and with a grin he reached out and grabbed Kayla around her rib cage and attempted to bring her to his layer before Jack could come home. Kayla tried to fly away but Pitch had her. He turned in to his usual self and began to bring her to his layer.

"Why are you doing this?" Kayla shouted

"I want to control a young, new chosen one to be my side kick" Pitch said

"Well, I'll NEVER follow you" Kayla shouted "and that's a promise!"

The winds picked up. Rain lashed the earth. Tornadoes formed. Hurricanes developed. Thunder rolled and lightning striked. Earth quakes rumbled. A storm was coming… And a big one at that.

At the pole North was talking to Jack and Bunnymund

"Do you think that she is ready to be on her own yet mate?" asked Bunnymund

"No quite yet" Jack said "She is still causing small storms when she gets mad or happy or… or sad." The conversation continued until North looked outside and said

"Speaking of storms look outside"

Outside the wind picked up vigorously at the pole snow (originally rain but turned into snow because of the temp.) stacked up against the walls

"Is… Is that Storm who is doing this" North asked as the tooth fairy burst into the room

"You guys, my tooth fairies can't deliver a…a terrible storm seems to be happing all over the world! We're talking tornadoes, hurricanes, thunder, lightning, earthquakes etc."

"It must be Storm" Jack said hopping to his feet.

"She's quite the little brumby isn't she" Bunnymund asked

"I…I better go" Jack said "something must be wrong, something big"

Jack ran and attempted to fly away but North shouted

"We go with you, no? We never met the child"

Jack agreed "We'll have to be quick, and can your sled even get through this storm?"

"Yes, I 'ave Rudolph remember?" North said

"Rudolph, Rudolph the red-nose reindeer?" Jack said

"Yes, he is fierce" North said "we only use him for extreme cases"

"Let go" Storm shouted her vocal cords stretching over the words. The storm caused Pitch to shield his eyes. He struggled to bring Kayla into his layer and when he did she continued to fight.

"Stop it my dear child. You can't keep it up forever" Pitch Said

"Watch ME" Kayla shouted as Pitch threw her into a cage like a dog that had been bad. Kayla fell to the cage ground with a thud. She felt as though she had broken into a million trillion tiny pieces of glass she grabbed her ribs and groaned. Pitch was looking in her cage now and smiled showing his shark teeth

"We could be great you know, you and me" Pitch said

"I wo-would NE-NEVER WANT TO BE LI-LIKE YOU" Kayla shuddered grasping her ribs in pain. "I don't want to be bad."

"Look at the storm you conjuring" Pitch said "ignorant child"

"Kayla stood up and grasped the bars of the cage "where am I" Storm said confidently

"Oh you won't have to worry about that" Pitch said "You here safe with me, Hidden from the world"

"Wha-"Kayla said "HELP"

Pitch laughed

"You'll never be found here, I'll teach you to be bad and then together we can take over!"

North was right; Rudolph could get the job done. They reached Jack's cave and Jack jumped out

"This is where you live mate?" Bunnymund asked

"Yeah" Jack said as he pulled his hood on to shield himself from the wind "I… and Kayla live here"

"KAYLA" Jack yelled as the wind gave an extra hard push

"Look" the tooth fairy shouted as she looked at a pile of blackened snow. Jack looked at it and gathered it on his fingers

"It's Pitch" Jack said as he looked at Kayla's trail of foot prints vanish "he's taken Kayla"

**How'd ya like it? I HOPE it's influenced you to comment or like!**

**Here's a cookie just for you! (::)**


End file.
